1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to terminal position assurance in an electrical connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,404, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a terminal position assurance (TPA) member used in an electrical connector. Electrical connectors are becoming increasingly small. There is a desire to provide an electrical connector having a TPA feature, but without significantly increasing the size of the connector. Female harness connectors shipped in bulk in boxes run the risk of having their TPA (Terminal Position Assurance) component bumped from the pre-lock position into a final-lock position. This situation, if unaddressed, could lead to customer inconvenience and dissatisfaction. Other possible solutions, like cell packaging, would have a significant negative impact on overall product cost.
There is a desire to provide a TPA feature on an electrical connector which is adapted to prevent inadvertent movement of the TPA feature from a pre-lock position to a lock position before intended. There is also a desire to provide this feature without increasing the size of the electrical connector.